The Adventures of Goku and Chi-Chi
by Full Moons Curse
Summary: Just little one-shots of Goku and Chi-Chi's lifes. Starting on their wedding night all the way until they pass onto the other world. Will inclue the birth of Gohan and Goten, Goku's deaths, Cell and the Androids, and stuff from GT. I hope everyone enjoys it!


**Me: Goku, do I own you?**

**Goku: Um... What does own mean?**

**Chi-Chi: Excuse me?!**

**Me: *Laughs nervously* Put the pan down, Chi. Okay, you guessed it. I own neither Goku nor Chi-Chi. Don't sue me, because I don't own Dragon Ball Z either. This is my own statement on that matter... *runs away and sobs* **

* * *

**Honeymoon**

Chi-Chi paced in her new bathroom as her heart raced. The house her father had made just for her and Goku was wonderful, but she couldn't concentrate on any of the decor...

Tonight was her wedding night, and although she knew what most couples did on their honeymoon...she doubted that her husband did. He was just now being able to tell boys and girls apart. Surely he would know how to do something...

Chi-Chi took a few calming breaths before stripping off her poofy wedding dress, and turning on the bath water. She shaved herself quickly before opening a capsule Bulma had handed her with a wink. Inside were tons of kinky lingerie.

"Oh my..." Chi-Chi whispered as a blush lit up on her face.

* * *

Goku looked around his new home, a hand on his chin. It was great to have a place of his own- even if he did have to share it with Chi-Chi. She was nice, cute, and a really good cook so he didn't mind this whole 'marriage' deal. He still didn't understand it...but from what Yamcha and Krillin told him, he would be stuck with Chi-Chi forever. They snickered as they told him other things that just confused him.

Goku noticed two bedrooms, and he raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what room Chi-Chi will want..." he would let her pick first. He didn't mind what room he got as long as it had a comfortable bed.

The bathroom door opening got his attention and he glanced that way. "Hey, Chi-" he stopped when he saw her.

She was wearing a dark-red robe that was see-through, and it barely passed her bottom. Underneath it she wore a tight-fitting matching bra, and skimpy panties that left nothing to the imagination. Her dark ebony hair that was normally pinned up was loose and flowing around her shoulders.

"Goku," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi..." was all Goku could manage.

Chi-Chi bit her lip nervously as she took a step closer to him. "Do you know what people do on their wedding nights...?"

Goku pursued his lips and swallowed hard. "I have a few ideas, but I don't necessarily know if their right..."

Chi-Chi nodded lightly as she rubbed her hands together nervously. "I think you have the right ideas..."

"I don't know what to do," Goku admitted as his heart started racing. He had never felt like this before!

"Me either," Chi-Chi tapped her fingers together lightly. "I guess we just have to go with instinct...?"

"Instinct?" Goku asked perplexed.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath as she nodded. "Just do what you want to do..."

Goku tilted his head lightly. "And you won't get mad?"

"Well, I can't promise I won't, I mean just what are you going-"

She stopped short when Goku pressed his lips against hers. It was different from their wedding kiss that I had just been a quick peck. Chi-Chi sighed into the kiss as she closed her eyes.

Goku leaned back and looked at Chi-Chi's red face. She looked so beautiful. She told him to do what he wanted, so he was going to do just that.

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's face with his large hands carefully before kissing her gently. Chi-Chi leaned into him as his left hand swooped down and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He slipped his tongue between her lips causing her to gasp lightly.

Chi-Chi's hands roamed across his chest, unbuttoning his blazer before sliding it off of him. She loosened his tie and slung it off before working on the buttons on his shirt. Goku ran both of his hands down her back, and over her bottom before lifting her up. Chi-Chi wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he started walking down the hall, trying to find the room with the largest bed again.

* * *

Goku panted lightly, his trademark grin on his face as Chi-Chi buried her face into his side with a smile. The two laid still for a while, catching their breaths as their limbs still laid intertwined together.

"That was fun," Goku placed his hands behind his head.

Chi-Chi nodded as she started tracing her husbands lower ab muscles. _Kami, he is so muscular!_ Goku sighed in contentment and closed his eyes lightly.

"We can do it again, if you'd like..." suggested Chi-Chi.

Goku smiled brightly as he opened his eyes, and he caused his wife to let out a surprised, light scream as he turned her over quickly. He kissed her stomach lovingly as he balanced himself on his elbows above her. Chi-Chi bent her right knee and let the sole of her feet slide down one of Goku's bare legs. She reached a hand up and ran a hand through his wild, gravity-defying hair. It was soft and silky; Goku leaned into her touch.

"Chi-Chi, I'm glad I married you."

Chi-Chi felt her eyes water up for some unknown reason. Getting Goku to marry her wasn't a bad idea...not a bad idea at all. "I'm glad you married me too."

"We're going to have a wonderful life."

"How can you tell?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

"I can just feel it. Its going to be an adventure," Goku promised, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

**I'm not sure how many people are into lemon, so I didn't go into detail... I can't promise I won't for later chapters though...**


End file.
